


Krinon

by mediumzenith (izayaorihahaha)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, i'll do my best, please don't expect a new ch every day though lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayaorihahaha/pseuds/mediumzenith
Summary: She has to survive. She will survive. After what she did, after what she lost, she refused to go down without a fight. Her travels will take her far, she will be forced to make difficult choices; will she gain new allies? Or will she continue on her own until the day she slips up, with no one to mourn her? Does she even deserve mourning?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No names are mentioned in this short as hell prologue(this is technically more than a drabble). I'm planning on introducing more characters first. Expect several familiar faces. Maybe I'll even catch up to the Final Season someday...

She was out of food again. She’d been driving for days, stopping only to sleep or syphon gas for the engine. Today was grey and cold, but things were beginning to look up. There appeared to be a campground down the road. Where there were campgrounds, there may be abandoned campers. As she approached the campsites, she cut the engines and coasted to a stop at the side of the road. She sat and waited, watching for any movement for several hours. No signs of life.

Carefully, she crept out and along the tree line, her gun and an ice pick at the ready. She noted the old, abandoned fire pits and dilapidated tents, and eyed the campers covered in leaf litter and dust - no one had been living here for months. Perhaps no one had been here since before the outbreak.

She checked the tents first, scrambling a small handful of brains with her ice pick for good measure, whether the bodies stirred or not. She checked each corpse’s pockets, thanking her lucky stars to find wallets with cash and small change. Two or three tents concealed unopened cans of food and she held her breath to stifle tears of relief. At last she moved on to the campers - first draining them of gas, then knocking on the sides carefully and listening for any signs of movement inside.

She braved two campers without incident, retrieving canned goods, a few unused flares, and some more spare change. This was by far the luckiest day of her life since the outbreak. As she moved on to the third camper, she heard groaning in the distance. Steeling herself, she pushed on, convinced she could be in and out before the walkers got any nearer - and so she forgot to knock first.

Busting the lock, she rushed up the steps and began checking around the cup holders and glove box. Jackpot! A wad of cash, stashed in the very back of the glove box, and a loaded pistol. She swept her haul into her bag and spun around to face a towering, fat walker. For a split second, she imagined it was her father - huge, powerful, deadly - but before it could lunge at her, pinning her and ripping into her soft belly, her gun arm was up and she had unloaded right between its eyes. She faced a moment of panic as the corpse fell and blocked the doorway, struggling to move it before her gunshot brought a crowd down upon her, but it moved with surprising ease.

She could hear them now. No time to search for more precious resources in the back of the camper. No time for anything but hard, fast sprinting. She threw open the door and leapt between two teetering walkers. Dashing headlong through the growing herd, she pushed several smaller, more unsteady corpses out of her way. Gasping hard for each desperate, pained breath, she very nearly crashed face first into her own RV. Tearing at the door, she slammed it shut behind her and threw her hard earned goods aside, praying in the back of her mind that the fuel would not spill, and dived into the driver’s seat. She could feel the front of the heard thumping at the side as the engine roared to life and she tore the RV into reverse, spinning the whole thing violently around and driving back to the main road like a bat out of hell.

 

She only allowed herself a moment to pull over and check that her gas buckets had not leaked after several hours of driving had put what she deemed to be a safe distance between herself and the campgrounds. She felt hot tears pouring unbridled down her cheeks this time, and caught herself smiling for the first time since she’d made off with the RV. The buckets hadn’t leaked a drop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luck is a strange thing. It isn't always good.

Her stroke of luck hadn't lasted long. She'd only been driving for two or three days – she'd lost track – and while she hadn't run out of fuel, food, or ammo...The radiator had overheated and her mobile safe house had come to a halt. The sound of the sputtering engine had summoned a handful of walkers that had quickly surrounded the RV. Her exit was blocked, and she had resources to last her a few days, so she hunkered down to wait it out, hoping the corpses would lose interest and wander off long enough for her to at least try working on the engine. At least they couldn't get in.

She was tempted on the first day. After so long without food, she almost couldn't find the will to stop herself eating more than she should. She was good at rationing food. She could do this. 

Days passed, at least three she thought, without change, and she distracted herself with a deck of cards she'd found stashed away in a compartment. The family that owned the RV before Hell broke loose had been well stocked on board games – multiplayer – and she assumed they'd had at least one kid. She could only play solitaire for so long before losing it, and as she took a break from her riveting game of Golf, she turned to the stack of board games. She wouldn't play them by herself, that would be a sure sign she had lost it. Yet, she couldn't help sifting through them, picking up the playing pieces and smiling softly to herself. In this moment of relative peace and quiet, she found herself reminiscing. She used to play this game with her dad...and that one was a fun one at parties.

She'd had friends once, before the apocalypse. Not an overwhelming number of them, but enough that she wasn't a complete loner. Her mind turned to the group she'd left behind, and she wondered how the kids were doing. She doubted the boy had lasted long, but she had high hopes for the sweet little girl she barely got to know. She wondered if the group was still together, if they'd found a safe haven, maybe even new companions...ones they didn't have to fear.

She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of a corpse thudding harder against the RV than usual, and crept over to the closest window, trying to ascertain what had caused it to change its pattern. It took her a moment to determine which walker had hit the side, though the moment she identified it – the only walker laying on the ground with an arrow in its head – her gaze was drawn to the other walkers dropping like flies, each with an arrow buried deep in its skull.

She began to panic. Strangers. Scavengers. Raiders. Bandits! They were surely here to look for supplies in this abandoned RV. What would happen when they burst through the door and found her inside? She pressed her back against the wall, curling her legs up against her chest in an upright fetal position, and closed her eyes, trying to breathe calmly. It didn't take her long to snap out of it, drawing her pistol and readying for their arrival. 

There came the expected knock at the door. If they hadn't knocked first, they would have been idiots. Whoever they were, they were a good shot. They'd survived this long, so they must be a force to be reckoned with...but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

The strangers knocked again, and a calm voice called to her, “Come on out. We just want to talk.” She'd heard that line before. “We saw you through the window. Are you alone? We can help you out, if you let us.”

 

She got to her feet, walking cautiously to the door, and spoke for the first time in a while, “I'm not alone, and we don't need help. We're just taking a breather before moving along.” She braced herself, gun at the ready, and listened intently. “Aw, that's too bad. We could use a few more hands back at the community. But if you folks are set on movin along, we won't stop you. Have a nice day.”

She held her breath, unmoving, as she trained her ears for the sound of footsteps leading away from the RV. She heard none. She took a slow, silent step back, standing at the top of the stairs, so the door couldn't hit her if they bashed it in. 

And they did. Everything happened in what seemed like the blink of an eye, she fired right between the eyes, the bowman dropping hard against the companion closest behind him. Another bang as she shot a third bandit, holding her position. They would have to come at her one at a time, and she had the advantage of higher ground. She winced as a bullet grazed her calf, dispensing with the man who'd fired on her, and training her gun on the surviving member of the party, still pinned beneath her friend. She struggled, crying out savagely, just before the sound of walkers closing in silenced her. She changed her tune quickly, gasping for breath and pleading in a soft voice, “Don't let them get me! I can't die like that, please, don't let them get me, I'm so sorry...We were so hungry, please, you've got to understand!”

And she did. She did understand. She fired one last shot, silencing the bandit forever, and busied herself with barricading the door. She would have to wait for this wave of walkers to pass, too...and now she had the added worry of the bandits' friends showing up to look for them...Best not to think about it too much just yet. The walkers would deter them for some time, and she could outlast them. She hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling alone can be pretty uneventful, especially if you're very, very lucky.

Months later, she passed through Oconee National Forest, driving slow to conserve fuel and scan the roadside. She wasn't sure if driving slower actually used less gas, but she'd heard it plenty of times throughout her life, and had no way of confirming the trick or not. She did know that low tire pressure would put more of a strain on the gas tank, however, and had checked the pressure a few nights before. She needed to find an air pump soon. 

She thought back on the past few months. She'd barely escaped the bandits she'd had her scuffle with, but none of their friends had shown up for revenge. As the walkers had dispersed after getting bored with the remains of the people she'd shot, she wasted little time in fixing the radiator as quietly as possible. She wasn't a mechanic, but she'd learned enough growing up with her dad to keep it running for now. Regular maintenance checks were her mission now, and she made a much needed routine out of it. Siphoning gas, filling the tank, checking the engine...She was reluctant to spare any of her clean water to keep the engine cool, but the RV was a necessity for her at this point. 

She'd found some food here and there as she drove, not enough. She was always hungry, eating a small amount once a day. She worried about losing strength she might need to fight off any dangers she might encounter, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Her goal now was to head North, avoiding as many settled, congested areas as possible, in the hopes that the walkers would at least be slower in cooler weather. It was a long shot, but the only theory she had to work with. For now, she followed the roads, taking whichever turns seemed the least likely to land her in a town or city. The clearest path seemed to be the highway, despite many broken down vehicles. Cars and trucks she could inch around. Hoards, not so much. The clearest highway took her East, but she kept looking for a promising turn North.

Several more days of careful driving passed, and she found her food stores dwindling once more. Her tire pressure was dropping each day, and she felt a growing sense of dread. This day would have to see her take a risk, and she feared it would be her last. She drove with white knuckles, eyes darting this way and that at each off ramp...

As the day wore on, and the shadows grew longer and longer, she found herself forced to pass through several towns, sometimes having to backtrack when she reached blocked off intersections. She made it through without incident however, seeing only slow moving walkers scattered throughout. There were no living people around, it seemed. A short foray in the outskirts of one small town yielded at least a week's worth of food and water. Now she needed to do something about the state of the RV.

She finally risked turning off the highway to look for a gas station, hoping for an accessible air pump. Her scavenged cash would come in handy there. She passed two gas stations that looked overrun, finally slowing to a stop across from a third. She parked, waiting for an hour before steeling herself and getting out to look the place over on foot. A careful survey revealed two walkers inside the attached convenience store. She dispatched them quickly, taking what few things she could that weren't entirely picked over. 

Back outside, she ignored several walkers trapped in cars, concerning herself with finding a clear path to bring the RV to the air pump. When she'd plotted out a course which was viable, though narrow, she quietly gathered as much gas as she could. She used some of her cash on a few candy dispensers and a vending machine that was miraculously not smashed. It took her a bit to get it to cooperate without electricity, but thanks to some seemingly useless trivia she'd picked up before the world ended, she made it work. 

Now loaded with gas, snacks, and much needed sugar for energy, she made her way carefully to the air pump station with the RV. Getting back out would be the problem, but if she made too much noise by bumping a car, she could just floor it. Luck was on her side again today, and she made out like a bandit herself, getting back to the highway with relative ease, and cruising on for several comfortable days. 

Before long, she found herself crossing into South Carolina, and a thought crossed her mind. A crazy, stupid, dangerous plan...The prize would be great if she could make it out in one piece, but...From what she remembered of Fort Jackson, she would be getting quite close to the residential area, but it just might be doable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but you're going to have to expect that from me. At this pace there should be quite a lot of chapters, at least!


End file.
